


A vampire story

by diamondsnsins



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins
Summary: It's Halloween Eve, and Kurapika tells Neon a story that surely leads to an unusual situationFanfic for Day 4 (Vampire) of Kuraneo Week 2020
Relationships: Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: KuraNeo Week 2020





	A vampire story

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to go for the obvious in this one, so I tried to do something funny. I hope Kurapika bothering Neon is not too OoC

"Kurapika~, I don't want to go to sleep" Neon pouts 

"You must, Miss Neon, your father ask me to tell you" Kurapika simply says, his head starts to hurt due to the girl's cries

"But it's Halloween! I want to do the fun stuff people normally does!" she says enthusiastically

Kurapika doubts Neon has ever celebrated Halloween in her life because of her overprotective father. Probably she saw the holiday in a movie or two and wants to experience it herself, but that's not going to happen, Neon is not an average girl like Gon or Leorio. The blond sighs exhausted, although he has started to appreciate Neon, it's impossible to deal with her when she doesn't get what she wants.

"Maybe you can't go to trick-or-treat, but we can do another Halloween activity," Kurapika says hoping this will work

"Really? Like what?" Neon looks at him with sudden interest

"Do you promise me that you will go to sleep afterward?" he asks

"Fine, fine, I will!" 

Kurapika brings a chair next to Neon's bed where she is currently sitting. 

"People usually tell ghost stories, would you like to do that?" he says 

"That sounds fun!" Neon exclaims

Her eyes lit up almost immediately, although her childish attitude is a flaw in general, he can't deny that sometimes it's adorable. Of course, he can also understand her enthusiasm, he found Halloween at least interesting when he first knew about it, his tribe didn't use to celebrate that holiday. 

"Once upon a time, there was a fearsome vampire who lived in an old castle and was looking for a victim," Kurapika says in his best narrator-like voice, he was also having fun, he hadn't told stories for others since he was a child. He is amused with the way the girl grabs a pillow in her arms. "He arrived at the window of a beautiful blue-haired princess and then..."

"...then, what?" the girl asks clearly absorbed in the story

"He bit the princess and she died. The end" Kurapika says plainly

"You are a jerk!" Neon shouts while she throws the pillow she was holding at him

"Anyway, you promised you would go to sleep after that" Kurapika says as he grabs the pillow "So good night, Miss Neon"

Neon is pissed off, but surprisingly she just gets into the blankets. Kurapika ensures the girl is at least trying to sleep before he leaves. 

Later, he decides to sleep as well after finishing some matters of the work. He was enjoying the warmth of his bed, finally resting from another hard day until he heard someone opened the door of his room. Immediately he turns on the light ready to fight if necessary, but instead of a potential enemy, he saw his boss standing within a messy nightgown. 

"M-Miss Neon, what are you doing here?" he asks confused

"I'm scared! What if a vampire comes for me?" she yells in a still sleepy voice "I also have blue hair like the princess in the story" she points at her hair "I will sleep with you, so you can protect me" after saying that, Neon throws herself next to Kurapika in the bed. 

"W-What?" Kurapika exclaims, but he can't do anything against his boss. After all, this is his fault for bother her, maybe he really was a jerk.

He sighs with resignation and turns off the lights while the girl gets into the blankets. Kurapika tries to leave more room for Neon, but the girl has a different opinion.

"Hug me" she demands

"I can't do that, Miss Neon"

"I'm too scared~," she says almost crying

Kurapika gives up and hugs the girl, his heart flutters when she nuzzles up against his chest. He doesn't move as he tries to maintain his usually stoic temperament, he can't sleep like this. After a while, he hears a calm breath, Neon has fallen sleep. He can't help but admire her long lashes against her soft cheeks. He has never held a girl in his arms so intimate, let alone a girl this pretty. Kurapika falls asleep lulled by the pleasant fragrance of Neon's hair. He will leave the girl in her room tomorrow early in the morning, he doesn't think Light would appreciate that his daughter slept in her bodyguard's bed.


End file.
